Time Traveling
by VampirePrincess5395
Summary: Bonnie and Kai wake up 15 years in the future? What's changed? And how will it effect their relationship?


_Just a little one-shot on my favorite crack ship Bonkai! TIME TRAVEL. FLUFFY. BONKAI GOODNESS. ENJOY!_

Bonnie fluttered her eyes open at the beaming sun that was coming through the window. She rolled over and froze. It was then she realized she wasn't alone in this bed.

Lying next to her was a sleeping Kai Parker.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Bonnie screamed, jumping out of bed.

Kai shot up and looked around.

"Where the fuck am I?" Kai yelled.

It was then that Bonnie and Kai noticed the difference in each other's appearance.

"You look older." Bonnie said, blankly.

"So, do you." Kai said.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked scared.

"Well, isn't that the question of the day?" Kai said sarcastically.

Just then Bonnie and Kai heard a soft knocking at the door.

"Mommy? Daddy? Are you okay? I heard yelling." Said a young voice.

Bonnie and Kai both looked at each other with the same expression.

"This has to be a joke. What did you do?!" Kai hissed at Bonnie.

"Nothing! If you haven't noticed I was trapped in a prison world the last time you saw me!" Bonnie hissed back.

Then the door opened.

A little girl about the age of six stepped in. She looked like a perfect combination of both Bonnie and Kai.

The girl walked up to were Kai was sitting and plopped herself down on the bed. To say Kai felt nervous was an understatement.

"Why were you yelling?" Asked the little girl.

"Umm…Mommy and I just had an argument. But things are all better now. Right, Bonnie?" Kai said.

"Uhh…Yeah." Bonnie said, stuttering.

"Yay!" The little girl said.

That's when Kai noticed the girl had something in her hand. The little girl saw Kai was looking at it and showed it to him.

"I painted you a picture, Daddy. I know how much you like to paint. And I want to be just like you." The girl said, handing Kai the picture.

It was a picture of a flower. It looked like any other picture a six year old would draw, but for some reason the action brought joy to Kai's heart.

"Thank you, sweetheart. I love it." Kai said, taking the picture.

Bonnie looked on with wide eyes. Kai Parker. Kai Parker is acting sweet to a six year old. What. The actual. Fuck? Bonnie thought.

Once the little girl left and had closed the door, Bonnie and Kai were left to converse amongst themselves.

"You handled that well." Bonnie said, impressed.

Kai shrugged. "Well, whatever crazy ass dimension we're in, she's still my daughter."

Bonnie slightly smiled at this. Then noticed the wedding ring on her finger.

"Well. I guess we're married too." Bonnie said, pointing to the ring.

Kai looked down at his finger and sighed.

"I'm going to painfully kill whoever did this to us." Kai said dangerously.

"Of course. Because, that's your answer for everything." Bonnie scoffed.

Kai shrugged. "Just for some things."

Bonnie contemplated things for a moment.

"Let's try to figure out where we are and what year it is." Bonnie said.

Kai nodded.

Bonnie and Kai searched the room for clues. They found out it was January 5th, 2029. They also found wedding pictures of themselves and pictures of what they found out the little girl's name was Savannah.

Kai picked up a picture of himself, Bonnie, and Savannah eating ice-cream together in the park. Kai just stared at the picture for what seemed like forever until Bonnie interrupted him.

"I think I found something else." Bonnie said, ushering Kai over.

The found pictures of Enzo and Caroline together and Damon and Elena and all their children.

"Wow." Kai said.

"I know." Bonnie said.

Kai tested out to see if he still had his magic. He was surprised he didn't do that sooner.

"I still have my magic." Kai said. Bonnie thought for a moment. Concentrated. And the few candles that were in the room lit up.

"So do I." Bonnie said, seriously.

"Wonderful." Kai said, sarcastically.

"Wait, doesn't that mean, we can get out of here, easily?" Bonnie asked.

"It's not that simple. Have you ever heard of a spell like this before? Because I haven't. It will take a lot of research and effort to even attempt to find a way out." Kai said.

Bonnie sighed. Just then they both heard a phone ringing from Bonnie's side of the bedside table.

Why didn't I notice that before? Bonnie thought. Bonnie answered the phone and was greeted by a chipper Caroline.

"Hi Bon! You still coming over today?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, Caroline about that. We have situation." Bonnie said, nervously.

So, Bonnie told Caroline what had had happened and Caroline listened intently.

"So you just woke up here?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah. We have no idea how we got here. It was 2014 and I was still in the prison yesterday." Bonnie said.

"Oh, wow." Caroline said. "Well, you should still come over so we can talk about a plan of action. Damon and Elena will be there, so we can all figure out something out."

"Thanks, Care." Bonnie said.

"No problem." Caroline said, hanging up the phone.

"Well?" Kai said.

"We'll go over to Caroline's and Enzo's today to work out a plan of action." Bonnie said.

Kai nodded.

Kai and Bonnie took their showers and got ready, then headed downstairs.

"Daddy, can you make me your special waffles?" Savannah asked.

"Sure." Kai said.

So, Kai made breakfast and laid the finished waffles and eggs down on the table.

Bonnie looked suspicious. When Kai and Savannah weren't looking, she smelt she food.

Okay, not poisoned. Bonnie thought.

The family ate together, conversing. Bonnie quickly learned Savanah was defiantly a Daddy's girl.

"When are we going to aunt Caroline's and uncle Enzo's?" Savanah asked.

"Actually we can get going right now." Kai said, putting the dishes in the sink.

Savanah clapped excitedly.

The family drove over to Caroline and Enzo's and that's when Kai and Bonnie noticed they were definitely not in Mystic Falls anymore.

"Do you know where we are?" Bonnie whispered to Kai.

"Don't hold me to it, but it looks like Melbourne, Australia." Kai said.

Bonnie silently gasped. What were they doing living in Australia? She thought.

The family arrived at Caroline and Enzo's in record time and was greeted by Caroline at the front door.

"Hi, you two. Come in. Damon and Elena are already here." Caroline said.

Kai and Bonnie followed Caroline inside and were greeted by Enzo, Damon, Elena, and four children about the same age as Savanah.

Savanah ran to go see the other children, and soon the children were playing, laughing and having fun together in the play room.

Kai and Bonnie joined the group.

"So, you don't know how you got here?" Elena asked Bonnie

"No idea." Bonnie replied.

"What do the two of you last remember?" Damon asked.

"I remember going to bed." Kai scoffed.

Bonnie sighed. "I remember the same."

Everyone scratched their heads.

"Do you two still have your magic?" Elena asked.

"Yes." They said in unison. Then glared at each other.

"Well, then there should be no trouble getting out, right?" Elena said.

"It's not that simple. Never have we ever heard of spell like this before. It must be some sort of time travel spell. Black magic. It will take a lot of research before we can find a way out." Kai said, sadly.

"Well let's fill you in on what your future life is like and what happened these past fifteen years." Caroline said.

So, Caroline and the group explained how everyone in the group got together, including Bonnie and Kai. Where they were, Kai being correct about Melbourne. And what had transpired in the past fifteen years.

Kai and Bonnie listened intently. But the more they heard about how happy they were together, the more uncomfortable they both became.

"Don't know why you two look so uncomfortable. If you say this is a time travel spell. This will be your life in a few years, whether you like it or not." Enzo said, amused.

Caroline shot daggers at Enzo. But then Kai and Bonnie realized Enzo was right, and this made them even more uncomfortable.

Bonnie decided to lighten up the tension. "So how did Kai go from serial killer to father in a matter of years?"

Bonnie couldn't pinpoint the expression of Kai's face. But she knew she had seen it before.

"Well. You had been in the prion for some time and Damon finally found a way to rescue you. When he did, Damon and you started dating." Caroline began. The look on Bonnie's face was priceless. Damon just laughed.

"Then Kai began to become enraged. Killing people left and right. No one knew why. You finally confronted him about it and his exact words were 'Because I'm in love with you'." Caroline continued.

Kai and Bonnie just looked at each other.

"Bonnie didn't want to believe it at first, but Kai slowly proved it to her." Caroline said smiling. "Eventually you two dated, fell in love, got married and had a child. You look at each other with such love in your eyes, it pains me to see you look at each other the way you are right now." Caroline said, sadly, finishing the story.

Kai couldn't take any more of this. He needed some air. Kai got up from his seat and went outside. This can't be happening. Kai thought. With Bonnie? I can't love her. I can't love anyone. I'm a monster.

Kai heard footsteps behind him and the front door shut.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asked.

"And why the hell would you care?" Kai said.

"It's a shock to both of us…" Bonnie began, but Kai cut her off.

"A shock? A shock?" Kai laughed. "I have a fucking daughter, Bonnie. I killed almost my entire family and now I have a daughter."

Bonnie just looked at him.

"I don't deserve it. To have child look at me with such love and admiration." Kai said.

"This is only temporary, Kai." Bonnie said.

"What if it isn't Bonnie?" Kai asked. "What if we can't find a way out? Or what if this really is our future?" Kai asked, getting upset down.

"Kai. Calm down." Bonnie pleaded.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" Kai roared. And with that Kai was gone.

Bonnie sighed and went back inside to join the others.

Kai was taking a cab back to an occult shop while thoughts swirled around his head.

I have to find a way out of here. I can change the future. I have to. I would make a horrible father and husband. To any woman. Kai thought sadly.

Kai arrived at the occult shop and looked around. It looked like any average shop to by spell casting supplies and whatnot.

"What can I help you with, child?" A woman behind the counter asked.

"Yes. I'm in a bit of a situation. Do you have anything on time travel spells?" Kai asked.

The woman frowned.

"Unfortunately not. Those kind of spells are rarely practiced due to effects that might occur due to the result of the spell." The woman asked.

Kai nodded and left. He tried five other occult shops in the area and all he go out of it was a grimoire that 'might' have some useful information in it.

Kai sighed, frustrated, and headed home.

Bonnie was furious. Kai had been gone four hours and still wasn't back yet. How dare he abandon her! Bonnie thought.

Just as she was ready to start throwing a fit, Kai walked through the front door. He dropped the grimoire on the table.

"I searched six occult shops and that's all I got out of it." Kai said, sighing.

"Great." Bonnie said sarcastically, still mad Kai was gone all that time.

"Hey, at least I'm trying." Kai spat, leaving the room.

Kai was headed to their bedroom, when Savannah stopped him.

"Daddy? Can you paint with me?" Savannah asked, sweetly.

Kai was about to say 'no' but the look on Savannah's face made him say otherwise.

"Sure." Kai said, smiling.

Kai got out a big sheet of paper, and the two began painting together. It was serene to Kai. He had never been so relaxed in his life. There was something about Savannah that made him automatically care for her. Like his own daughter. Well she was his own daughter in retrospect, Kai thought.

When Bonnie couldn't find Kai and Savanah, panic took over her. Her mind immediately thought of the worse.

"Savannah! Kai!" Bonnie yelled.

"Yes! We're in the art studio." Kai yelled back.

Bonnie followed the sound of Kai's voice and found her way to the room. She froze at the doorway. There Kai was. Sitting at the desk with Savannah, painting with her. To say Bonnie was shocked would be an understatement.

"Hi Mommy! Look what Daddy and I painted!" Savannah said excitedly, jumping up from the desk. Savannah jumped up from the desk so fast in fact, she splashed paint all over Kai's jeans.

Oh, No. God. No. Bonnie thought, fearing what Kai might do.

"Sorry Daddy." Savannah said, apologetically

Kai shrugged. "Don't worry about it. The pants needed a bit of color anyway."

Bonnie let out a silent sigh of relief. Savannah showed Bonnie the painting.

"It's beautiful, Savannah." Bonnie said, smiling.

"Thanks Mommy." Savannah said, giving Bonnie a hug, which Bonnie happily returned.

Once Savannah had left, Bonnie spoke up.

"What was that about?" Bonnie asked, suspiciously

"What was what about?" Kai asked.

"You and Savannah painting." Bonnie accused.

"I can't paint with my own daughter?" Kai asked, smirking.

"She's not your daughter, Kai." Bonnie said firmly.

"Then whose daughter is she?" Kai asked, seriously. "Because she look's an awful lot like mine."

Bonnie sighed. Kai was right. Unfortunately.

"Fine. Do what you want." Bonnie said.

"I will." Kai said.

That night Kai and Bonnie were getting ready for bed.

"You don't seriously expect me to sleep in the same bed as you." Bonnie scoffed.

"Well it would look at tad bit suspicious to Savannah if you didn't. Would it not?" Kai said.

Bonnie huffed and got into bed. Kai followed soon after.

Kai woke the next morning finding himself in quite an awkward position. His legs were intermingled with Bonnie's and Kai had his hands wrapped around her.

Shit. Kai thought.

Kai slowly removed himself from Bonnie, making sure as not to wake her. Once that was successful, Kai got up and took a shower.

Damn. I forgot my pants. Thought Kai, as he emerged from the shower.

Kai snuck out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and walked over to the closet.

Good. She's still sleeping. Kai thought.

As Kai was rummaging through the closet, Bonnie flickered her eyes open and they landed on Kai's form.

His wet, shirtless form.

Bonnie eyes became wide. "Kai!" Bonnie yelled.

Kai flew backwards, the towel falling to the floor in the process.

Bonnie just stared.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." Kai said, smirking, re-wrapping the towel around his waist.

Bonnie looked down in utter humiliation, as Kai headed back to the bathroom.

That day went by slowly. Bonnie and Kai looked through the grimoire Kai had bought to try and find out any information. To no avail.

Kai shoved the book aside.

"Are there any other occult shops in the area?" Bonnie asked.

Kai shook his head. "We should probably just order what we need online."

Bonnie nodded.

The next day Kai began getting ready for work.

"Where are you going?"

"Work." Kai said, plainly.

"Where do work?" Bonnie asked intrigued.

"I work at the local police station as a homicide detective." Kai replied.

Bonnie just nodded. 

"I'll be back when I'm back. Don't burn the house down while I'm gone." Kai laughed.

Bonnie stared daggers at Kai, and then he was gone.

Bonnie liked having the house to herself. Kai was at work and Savannah was in Kindergarten. So, she could do whatever she wanted after all the house work was done. Ugh. House work. Bonnie silently cursed.

Kai arrived home at nine and Bonnie had just tucked Savannah in bed.

"How was life as a homicide detective?" Bonnie asked.

"Pretty fun, actually. I like it." Kai said, grinning.

Bonnie sat down to watch some TV and Kai sat next to her.

"What kind of shows do you like to watch?" Kai asked.

"I like Pretty Little Liars, Supernatural, anything on the CW really and The Walking Dead." Bonnie replied.

"Although I haven't been out of that prison long, I've quite taken a liking to The Walking Dead" Kai said, smiling.

"The Walking Dead it is." Bonnie said, turning on the DVR.

Bonnie had fallen asleep on Kai's shoulder and Kai was contemplating what to do.

He finally decided to scoop Bonnie up and take her to bed.

Bonnie woke up the next morning to a loud alarm clock. She groggily pushed the 'off' button and sat up. Kai was still sleeping.

"Kai. It's time to get up." She said, poking his arm.

Kai yawned and stretched. Then something dawned on Bonnie. How did she get up to bed last night? She didn't remember getting there herself. She remembered falling asleep on the couch.

"How did I get to bed last night?" Bonnie asked Kai.

"I carried you upstairs." Kai said.

Something about the kindness in Kai's voice caught Bonnie off-guard. She stared at Kai for a few moments before getting up from bed and getting ready for the day.

It had been another week and the things Bonnie and Kai ordered online finally came in the mail.

The two spent the Saturday looking through grimoires, textbooks, and other magical mantra when they finally came across something that might be helpful.

"Here. I found something." Kay said, pointing to the page.

"This says a witch can send a human or supernatural into the future if it is for the good of society. And only if that human or supernatural has a positive and happy future there. Their body will remain in a coma-like state while they are there and only the witch that cast the spell can bring them back." Kai read.

Bonnie read over the text. "So, that's it?" Bonnie said in a panicked voice. "We're just stuck here?"

"There's one more thing." Kai said, looking at the text.

"It also says that the spell can be broken if the human or supernatural deems him or herself worthy to go back into their own time."

Bonnie sighed. "Again. So we're stuck here."

"Unless we deem ourselves worthy or whatever." Kai said.

The next two weeks went by fast. Kai and Bonnie were staring to get along better. They thought they better try, considering they're stuck in this mess, together.

"Mommy, Can we go to the beach today? Please!" Savannah asked Bonnie.

"Sure." Bonnie replied.

So, the family headed off to the beach and arrived soon after leaving.

Kai and Bonnie lead Savannah to the beach and soon Savannah was having fun making sand castles and splashing around in the tides.

Kai and Bonnie joined her and the family was having great time.

That's about the time Kai splashed Bonnie in the face with a handful of seawater.

Savannah laughed and splashed Kai in the face. Kai picked Savannah up and kissed her on the cheek.

Kai's actions shocked Bonnie to her core. Maybe Kai Parker wasn't so bad after all.

Within the next few months, Bonnie and Kai could say they became quite good friends. Bonnie gave Kai more of a chance and they found out they had quite a bit in common.

It was Saturday and Bonnie had gone out to the grocery store. But she been gone an awfully long time. To long for Kai's liking. He tried calling her cell, but it just kept going to voicemail.

That's when he got a call from an unknown number.

"Hello?" Kai answered.

"Is this Kai Parker?" The woman asked.

"Yes." Kai said.

"Hello. I'm an intensive care nurse at Melbourne's National Hospital. I'm very sorry to tell you this but your wife has been in a car accident. She's in intensive care. We're doing all we can….But…her injuries were very severe. I'm sorry."

Kai's world stopped, along with his heart. His whole body felt heavy and he felt like he couldn't move. It was at that time he realized he cared for Bonnie more than just a friend. A lot more than just a friend.

"Mister Parker? Are you still there?" The nurse asked.

"Yes. I'm still here. I'll be right there."

Kai immediately called Enzo and Caroline and told them to meet him at the hospital.

Kai, Caroline and Enzo dropped their kids off at Elena and Damon's and then arrived at the hospital as quickly as they could, immediately going into intensive care.

Caroline compelled her way to Bonnie's room and fed her blood.

Bonnie's wounds began to heal, but she didn't wake up.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Kai roared.

"I don't know." Caroline cried.

Caroline compelled a doctor to do some tests on Bonnie.

"It appears Mrs. Parker is in a coma." The doctor said.

No. No. NO! The blood was supposed to work. It was supposed to save her. Kai thought.

Kai just sat down and held onto her hand. Please. Come back to me.

The next few weeks were totally agonizing for Kai. He went to the hospital every day to visit Bonnie, sometimes brining flowers or balloons, hoping she would wake up. She never did.

One day he was such an emotional wreck, he just spilled all his feelings out to Bonnie's in-coma body.

"What have you done to me, Bonnie?" Kai laughed. "Here I am talking to you, when I know you can't even hear me." Kai said, walking towards Bonnie. "Because, the ugly truth is. I love you, Bonnie. And I need you to come back to me." Kai said with emotion, holding her hand in his.

That's when he felt it. Bonnie's hand jerked.

No. It couldn't be. Could it?

Another jerk. Then Bonnie's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Kai?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh, my God. Bonnie." Kai said, embracing her.

The move shocked Bonnie, but she returned the hug, nonetheless.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked.

"You were in a car accident." Kai said, sadly. "You've been in a coma for the past three weeks."

"Oh, wow." Bonnie said.

"Bonnie, I have to tell you something. When I found out you were in a car accident, it made me realize something. I love you, Bonnie. And I'm happy we're here together." Kai said, smiling.

Bonnie was about to reply, but before she could, both Bonnie and Kai were surrounded by a blinding white light were sucked into a portal.

Kai shot up from his laying position. Was it all a dream? No. No. It couldn't have been. That's when Kai noticed he was not alone in the room. Also with him were Liv, Jo, and Damon.

Kai growled. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"We did what was needed to keep the town safe." Liv said.

Then Kai's mind went to Bonnie.

"Bonnie! Where's Bonnie?!" Kai shouted, panicked.

Damon vamp sped up to Kai. "What the hell do you want with Bonnie?" Damon growled.

"She….she was there with me…we were married and had a daughter. Savannah! Oh, god…Savannah…." Kai said, slumping down to the ground.

Damon looked at Kai with a 'what the fuck are you talking about' expression.

"Kai. Bonnie is still in 1994." Jo said.

"NO! She was there with me!" Kai said, holding back tears.

"Oh..No.." Liv said.

"What is it now, witch?" Damon asked.

"We sent Kai to the future. So, if Bonnie was there, that means that he and Bonnie have a life together in the future. She must have got sent there with him as well." Liv said.

Damon sped over to Liv and grabbed her by the throat. "That wasn't part of the plan."

Jo gave Damon a migraine and he let Liv go. Before anyone could notice, Kai had dashed out of the house.

Bonnie woke up with a gasp. She took in her surroundings. Still in 1994. It must have been a dream. Bonnie thought. But it didn't feel like a dream to Bonnie. It felt so real. What if it was? Would Kai come save her? Did she even love him?

Kai searched and searched for a way to bring Bonnie back. After three days of searching, he finally found something. It was a spell to recreate any object of your choosing.

Kai began the spell. He drew a detailed picture of the ascendant, laid out some candles, and began chanting.

Soon, an exact replica of the ascendant was laying in front of him. Kai picked up the ascendant and began the spell to send him to 1994.

A blinding white light appeared and the portal sucked him in.

Kai looked at his surroundings. The same as before. He walked outside and noticed no people around. Good. The spell was a success. Kai thought smiling.

Kai would just make a quick trip to the jewelry store and then begin his search for Bonnie.

Kai knocked on Bonnie's door and no one answered at first.

"BONNIE! IT'S KAI!"

Kai heard rapid footsteps and the door swung open.

"Kai." Bonnie whispered.

Kai embraced her. "Yeah. It's me." Kai said.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you." Bonnie said, sighing into his shirt.

"Never thought I'd hear those words from you." Kai said.

Bonnie looked at him. "I'd never thought I'd here 'those' words from you." Bonnie said. Referring to what Kai said in the hospital.

Kai smirked. "Yeah well, you know. The married life. Speaking of which…." Kai said, getting down on one knee.

Bonnie gasped. Kai was holding up a beautiful diamond engagement ring.

"I love you Bonnie. Will you marry me? Like for real?" Kai said, laughing.

Bonnie laughed. "I love you, Kai. And, yes. I'll marry you." Bonnie said.

Kai leaned in to kiss her. Bonnie eagerly responded, slipping on the engagement ring.

"How about we get us home?" Kai said.

"I'd like that." Bonnie said.

Kai handed Bonnie the vial of blood to drink and he did the same. They soon both became engulfed in a portal that brought them both back to their own time.

"Is this your house?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah." Kai said.

"It's nice." Bonnie said, sitting down on the couch.

"Thanks." Kai said, sitting down next to her.

Kai placed his arm around Bonnie and began to make butterfly kisses on her neck. Bonnie moaned at his touch. She then began nibbling at Kai's ear.

Kai began grinding against Bonnie on the couch and planting heated kissed on her tongue. Bonnie soon began stroking Kai through his pants. And that's when Kai had enough.

"I need you. Now." Kai growled.

Bonnie nodded and Kai scooped Bonnie up and they headed to Kai's bedroom.

Both of their hands moved quickly as they did away with each other's clothes.

Kai looked Bonnie over and smiled.

Bonnie looked down. Kai lifted her chin up and made her look at him.

"You're beautiful. Stunning actually." Kai said.

Bonnie smiled, and they both headed for the bed.

Kai began trailing kissed over Bonnie's body, sucking and biting at her nipples.

"Mmm….Don't stop." Bonnie moaned. Kai smirked and stuck a finger into Bonnie's womanhood and began pumping.

"Oh, God. Kai!" Bonnie yelled. He soon added two, then three fingers. Bonnie screamed his name as she reached orgasm.

"My turn." Bonnie said seductively. Bonnie flipped Kai over and took his member in her mouth. She began sliding her mouth in and out of his cock, swirling her tongue in little circles as she did so.

"Fuck, Bonnie. Yes." Kai moaned. Soon Kai came, screaming Bonnie's name.

Kai flipped them over again. "You're mine. Remember that." Kai growled seductively. And then entered her.

Kai began a slow rhythm, but soon it became harder and faster. Until they were both on the edge of orgasm.

"OH, KAI!" Bonnie screamed.

"OH, BONNIE!" Kai screamed.

They both came undone at the same time, flourishing in their orgasm.

Kai and Bonnie fell next to one another in complete bliss.

"I love you." Kai said.

"I love you, too." Bonnie said.

"Ready to go see your friends?" Kai asked.

"In your shirt?" Bonnie asked.

Bonnie and Kai had just taken a shower together and then realized Kai had ripped Bonnie's shirt. So, now she was wearing one of his.

"Why not? You're my fiancé after all." Kai said, smirking.

"Alright. Everyone's going to throw a shit fit. But whatever, I guess." Bonnie said, shrugging.

"That's the spirit!" Kai said.

Bonnie and Kai headed to the grill, hand in hand, and took a booth seat.

Caroline entered the grill with Elena.

"BONNIE. OH MY GOD!" Caroline squealed, running up to her friend, and embracing her. Caroline failed to even notice Kai.

But Elena didn't.

"Bonnie, what are you doing, sitting with Kai? And…Is…that one of his shirts you're wearing?!" Elena screeched.

Bonnie sighed. Might as well bite the bullet.

"Yes Elena. I'm with Kai. We're getting married." Bonnie said. Kai grasped onto Bonnie's hand and smiled.

"WHAT?" Elena screamed.

"God. Elena. Bonnie just got back and you're already criticizing her marital choices? Some friend you are." Caroline scoffed. "I for one, am happy for Bonnie." Caroline said affirmatively.

"Thanks, Care." Bonnie said, hugging Caroline.

Just then, Damon, Alaric, and Jo entered the grill.

Damon vamp sped up to Bonnie.

"Bonnie." Damon said, smiling. Damon also failed to notice Kai's presence.

When he did, all hell broke loose.

Damon had Kai pinned up against the wall in a nanosecond.

"What are you doing with her?!" Damon roared.

"I'm marrying her." Kai smirked.

Damon was about to snap Kai's neck but Kai raised his hand, giving Damon an excruciating headache.

Kai stopped his torment once he was sitting next to Bonnie again.

Damon stood up, rubbing his head. Damon walked over to Bonnie and took in her form. She was wearing one of Kai's t-shirts and had on and engagement ring. Her fingers were interlocked with Kai's.

"Why?" Damon asked Bonnie.

Bonnie shrugged. "When you're sent to the future with someone and are married and have a daughter, how can you not fall in love?"

Damon looked at Kai seriously. "Do you love her?"

"Yes." Kai replied, without hesitation.

Damon nodded, thinking about this. "Fine. But don't think I won't be watching."

Right then, Jeremy entered the grill.

"Bonnie!" Jeremy called, running over to her table.

He froze when he saw Kai's fingers interlocking her own.

"What the hell is this?" Jeremy asked, furious.

Kai scoffed. "It's me and my fiancé sitting at table. What does it look like to you?"

"Fiancé?" Jeremy asked, shocked.

Bonnie just held up her left hand.

Jeremy stormed out the restaurant faster than he came in.

"Awkwarrrddd…." Kai said.

Bonnie lightly punched him, smiling.

Bonnie and Kai finally left the grill after many questioning stares from her friends.

"You know what I think? I think we should move on from Mystic Falls and get a place of our own somewhere. It's pretty obvious we're not welcome here." Kai suggested.

"You're right. We're to?" Bonnie asked.

"Melbourne." Kai said, smiling.

Epilogue:

Kai and Bonnie moved to Melbourne and began their new life. They had a small wedding on the beach and it couldn't have been more perfect.

A few months later, Bonnie found out she was pregnant with a girl. They instantly decided on the name Savannah.

Kai got a job as a police officer and worked his way up to homicide detective, while Bonnie stayed at home.

A little while after Bonnie gave birth, Enzo, Caroline, Damon, and Elena moved to Melbourne.

Enzo and Caroline soon got married and adopted two girls.

That's when Bonnie found out she was pregnant again, this time with twin girls. Kai and Bonnie decided on the names Ava and Andrea.

Soon after that Damon and Elena got married and adopted a baby boy.

Bonnie and Kai finally got the happy ending they never thought possible. All because of a little time traveling.

THE END :D


End file.
